


Meet the Family

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: The Winchester-Bartons [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean Winchester, Comic Book Science, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore Lives, Laura Barton is a Campbell, No beta: we die like men, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Following the events of Age of Ultron, Clint receives a text calling him home. Worried, the Avengers tag along and meet Clint's family - again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: The Winchester-Bartons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586293
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either the Marvel Characters or Supernatural Characters.
> 
> Some of this is not canon compliant and has pieces that aren't explained. This takes place in the same universe as the 'Middle Child' stories, but as Laura isn't the focus, it is kept separate.

They’d beaten Ultron. By some fucking miracle, they’d beaten him. It. Whatever.

The kid, Pietro, was . . . well, ‘ _dead_ ’ wasn’t quite the right term. He’d been shot dozens of times. It should have been over, but luckily none of the blasts had managed to pierce through to his heart. Blood still poured freely from where the blasts had seared the skin away, but hadn't quite cauterized the wounds.

Clint didn’t like the kid all that much. Clearly, he hadn’t made the smartest decision and he seemed to be making up for that fact. But, just volunteering to be an experiment didn’t give a person control over their powers.

Most of the Avengers weren’t stupid. Obviously, the twins had volunteered for the experiment and had known what they were doing. (They had been partnered with Ultron, after all.) Clint hoped that that meant they wouldn’t go soft on the kids’ punishments after this. There had to be consequences and the belief that there would be was the only reason he did what he did.

“Cas,” he whispered, watching the boy. They were on one of the carriers. Pietro was laid across the floor, a piece of dead weight. “Cas, I need your help. Please, Castiel.”

For a few moments, nothing happened. Clint worried that Cas hadn’t heard his prayer.

“Cas.”

There was a soft flutter and the image of the man appeared.

“Clinton?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

The Angel knelt. He placed a pair of fingers on Clint’s forehead, but the archer shook him off. He pointed to the nearly lifeless body on the floor. Cas frowned.

“I know he doesn’t deserve it, not entirely, but Cas, he doesn’t deserve to die. His body is trying, but it won’t be able to catch up to his blood loss. Please, Cas, he deserves a second chance.”

Cas hesitated. He stared at the boy’s body, seeing something in him that his brother in law couldn’t.

It happened too fast for Clint to register. Pietro sat up, breathing harshly as he did. Cas had already vanished from sight.

“What happened?” Pietro croaked.

Clint snorted, hiding his relief. “What? You didn’t see that coming?”

After returning to the US with their new allies, the Avengers met at Tony’s new compound.

Pietro’s sister ran to him and engulfed him in a familiar hug. The look on her face was one Clint had no trouble recognizing. He’d seen it often enough on his family’s own faces.

Wanda had thought her brother was dead.

He hoped she didn’t ask questions. God, he was screwed.

An incoming text pulled him away from the group. They were discussing plans for a celebratory meal, so he didn’t see much problem in stepping away from the group.

Natasha gave him an odd look as he did, but he did his best to ignore her.

  1. _Come home_.



Clint felt his whole demeanor shift, suddenly going tense. His family wasn’t how they’d seemed to his colleges. None of what was on the news phased them – even the kids, despite efforts otherwise.

“Hey, Birdbrain! You with us?” Stark’s voice jolted him from his mild panic.

Clint shook his head. “Sorry, Tony, but something’s come up. I’m gonna have to take a raincheck on that victory meal.”

He nodded at his team and started to leave.

“Clint?” Rogers called out. “Is everything alright?”

The archer gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to – didn’t have a right to, really – explain this to them.

“Yep, I just . . . got to go.”

He should have known keeping his tone clipped wouldn’t help his case. He felt the faintest probing of his mind where the Witch reached out for his thoughts. A mental wall slammed down immediately and he tried to force her out. A few steps backward indicated that she hadn’t been expecting his resistance.

With all his focus on his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the approaching footsteps. Natasha placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He jumped.

“What’s going on, Clint?” She moved even closer. “This isn’t like –”

He followed her gaze as she cut herself off. It led to his phone – his unlocked phone.

He’d forgotten to power the damned thing off and Laura’s text was displayed for her and anyone else to see.

“We’re going with you.”

Natasha’s tone left no room for argument. She nodded at the rest of the group and he resigned himself to the fact that he would be accompanied by the Avengers whether or not he wanted to be.

Looking over the group, he frowned, noting that the group would include the twins and the android.

“Not them,” he nodded at the twins. “I don’t trust them with this.” He had to focus more than he would have thought to keep his voice even. It seemed the protective father part of him wasn’t too happy to leave them behind.

Natasha nodded, taking his request as reasonable. Steve frowned, but seemed to allow it. Tony, surprisingly, also frowned.

“Vision, stay with them?” Iron Man suggested. “Make sure they know the lay of the land.” _Keep them in check_.

It was left unsaid, but he felt everyone in the room hear the words. Clint watched as Steve’s frown deepened, but he still didn’t argue. Wanda didn’t look too happy about the development, while Pietro seemed to be expecting it.

Thor lifted his hand. “I will assist the Vision in helping our new friends. I, myself, still have much to learn on Midgard.”

Tony seemed to deflate in relief at that and he nodded. Steve now looked ready to argue, but the arrival of another text spurred the rest of the team into action.

This time, it was from Adam.

_You need to come home now._

They reached their quinjet four minutes later and wasted no time in climbing on board. Once they were in the air – 1 hour 45 minutes left – Clint finally allowed himself to reply.

_I know, kid. I’m coming._

_I’m on my way, Babe, but I couldn’t shake the Avengers. There will probably be fallout._

He sent Laura a grimacing emoji to relay just how much he disliked this. The emotionless emoji she sent back let him know how not in the mood she was about this. At least the two of them were on the same page.

The moment the jet landed, Clint was on the ground. He marched to the house with a purpose, letting his team scramble to keep up. This was none of their business and the farther behind him they were, the better.

A familiar car was sitting beside his pickup. He felt his feet move faster.

For Laura to text _911_ , they had to be in some actual shit. Not just a ‘Dean died and was resurrected again’ or ‘minor apocalypse on the horizon’. Something big had to have happened.

The back door swung open loudly and the four Avengers trudged in.

Natasha had her weapons drawn and they were all still in costume. They were ready to defend against whoever it was that had caused this diversion.

At the loud noise, they found quite a few guns aimed at them, along with an Angel Blade.

Laura was the first to drop her weapon.

“It’s okay, boys. They’re just Clint’s friends.”

Neither her brothers, nor her sister-in-law moved. Laura sighed and waved half-heartedly at Natasha.

“Weapons down,” Clint instructed. “We have a zero weapons policy when the kids are home.”

“They’re in the loft. Emma and Ben are keeping them occupied.”

Clint felt a shift in the room. “Emma and Ben are here? What happened?”

“Metatron,” Cas growled. His face was schooled in a glare and his eyes were a faint blue color.

Clint grimaced at the expression. He was not a fan of the power and destruction of an angel’s grace and he didn’t want to find out how much worse it was when the powers were essentially new.

“What did the dick do now?”

“Dick hasn’t done anything – he’s been dead for years.”

Laura shook her head and Adam dropped his weapon in exasperation.

“It’s an expression, Cas – an insult,” the boy explained impatiently. “You’d think being human for a year would get you to realize that.”

Cas frowned, but didn’t respond. His Angel Blade was still raised in defense.

“Everyone, drop your weapons or we’re not going to get anywhere. This is fairly time sensitive and I would prefer to keep as many people alive as possible.”

Laura’s instruction and Clint nodding at both groups was followed by an audible release of tension. Tony seemed to suddenly become very comfortable as he slipped the mask over his face.

“Clint,” Natasha started, “who are these people?”

Adam scoffed. “His family.”

“This is also not productive,” Laura interrupted. She was not going to let this drag them down some tangent. “Like I said, this is time sensitive.”

“So, where is Dean this time?”

Clint could almost hear Steve and Natasha exchange a look behind his back. Cas moved to sit down in the chair farthest from the newcomers. He was staring at his Angel Blade in faux concentration.

“Dean died,” Adam replied matter-of-factly.

Clint nodded. “So, where did Dean go – Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory?”

His family exchanged looks of apprehension. This was the 911 part – the complication of where his sister-in-law had wound up.

“Earth. She’s still on Earth, still technically alive.” It was the first time Sam had spoken

“How does that work?” Tony interrupted. “This Dean person died, but is still alive? Fairly certain that those don’t add up.”

Sam shrugged. “Sure they do – Dean died a human and the Mark of Cain brought her back.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? The Mark brought her back?”

“Yes. The Mark of Cain did bring her back, but Deanna is no longer human,” Cas informed them. “I can still feel her, but it’s . . . different.”

Jess gave him a confused glance. “Different how?”

“She’s a demon.”

To say Clint was shocked was a bit of an understatement. If he hadn’t been trained in hiding expressions, he was sure his jaw would have hit the floor. “Dean’s possessed?”

“Um, no.” Sam grimaced. “She _is_ a demon.”

“Hold up, time out!”

Tony walked into the living room, arms held up in a half-surrendered pose.

“Would _someone_ care to explain what the hell is going on? Because, last I checked, demons were just folklore and people didn’t come back from the dead.”

The billionaire folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. His bravado was clearly fake, but no one seemed to want to point that out.

Clint sighed. “Alright, everyone, sit down.” He gestured at the empty seats around the kitchen table. “I think it’s time you were introduced to the family business.”


End file.
